


Spiderman: into Loomworld

by The_Wishing_Well



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book Science, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, For reasons, Gen, I'm actually thinking of separating this into two books, Irondad, M/M, Multiverse, NOT ANTI-TONY STARK, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Precious Peter Parker, Slow To Update, Some Plot, Some angst, That tag was necessary, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, actually there's not that much tony stark in here but he comes around later, one with plot and one without plot, this is without plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wishing_Well/pseuds/The_Wishing_Well
Summary: My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the past 10 months I have been the one and only Spider-Man. Or at least that's what I thought.......Or, MCU Peter is dumped in an alternate universe two years after the collider incident, and gets to be part of the Spider-gang.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Peter Benjamin Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 290





	1. My name is Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress.
> 
> Ok, so this has some comic elements, but since I doubt most of you have actually read these comics, this might be tricky. I obviously haven’t actually read all the comics and I don’t know a lot about the other universes, so bear with me. And also my local library has barely any comics there for some reason, which is weird.
> 
> I’ll explain more as I go on, feel free to ask me whatever questions you have in the comments since I don’t think I’ll be able to cover everything and there will be some spots even I'm not sure about. This takes place roughly 2 months after Homecoming. 
> 
> Ships include: MCU Peter/Michelle, Peter B./Mary Jane, Gwen/Miles, Tony/Pepper, and there will be mentions of Noir’s MJ, who is a dude. If none of these ships float your boat, this ain’t the fic for you. 
> 
> ALSO THIS HAS IRONDAD. EVENTUALLY.

Peter Parker was having a good day. He had made it to school on time without almost being run over by Flash, he managed not to fall asleep any classes, aced his chemistry test, and had even got a text from Tony saying “Saw you take down that guy on the news, keep up the good work kid”. He was  _ elated _ . 

“Bye Ned!” Peter waved cheerfully, tripping over the last few steps out the school, not pausing to see if Ned waved back. 

“Hey, don’t forget that English project that’s due tomorrow!!” Ned yelled.

“Of course not!” Peter answered.

He quickly ran off school grounds and raced across the street, almost getting run over in the process. Peter raced towards Delmar, rather hungry and eager for a quick snack before he went off for patrol. 

“‘Hey, Mr. Delmar!” Peter greeted cheerfully. 

“Hey, Mr. Parker,” Delmar said, finishing up someone else’s sandwich. He pushed it over to the woman and turned to face Peter. “The usual?”

“Yeah, two please,” Peter held up two fingers. The guy in the back nodded. 

“Anything going on in school?” Delmar asked. 

“Not really. School’s gotten better,” Peter said. 

“Got a girlfriend yet?” Delmar grinned and winked at him. 

“Nah, not after Homecoming… that was a mess,” Peter tossed some money on the counter. 

Delmar sighed sympathetically and passed him the sandwiches. He rang him up and gave him the receipt. 

“Thanks,” Peter said, running out, petting Murph on his way out. 

He ducked into the alley next to the deli, running into a few trash cans while sprinting and threw his bag on the ground. He excitedly dug through his backpack for his suit, taking the sandwich bag between his jaws. Suddenly, his “Peter tingle” went off-the-walls crazy. 

_ That can’t be right. _

He stopped rummaging through his backpack to look around. There wasn’t any suspicious activity or anything. His Peter tingle wasn’t exactly screaming danger, it was more like a “ _ Hey! Look here!” _ He caught a flickering light in the corner of his eye.

On the alley wall was a bright red portal with blue sparks surrounding it. He stood up slowly, taking a cautious step closer to the portal. Somehow, Peter knew that it wasn’t dangerous, but he had watched enough shows to know that there might be something dangerous on the other end. 

“What the-!!” Peter yelped in alarm. The portal made a sort of sucking noise and pulled Peter towards it. Peter grabbed his backpack and tried to attach himself to the floor to prevent being pulled in. It did no good. Peter’s eyes widened in alarm, fumbling for his web shooters, and making the mistake of removing one of his hands from the floor. 

“No no no no no no no NO!!” Peter screamed as the portal finally succeeded in pulling him towards his doom. The portal closed and a Delmar’s sandwich dropped on the floor. 

* * *

Okay okay, let’s stop here for now. 

My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last 10 months, I have been the one and only Spider-man. Pretty sure you know the rest.

I was recruited by Tony Stark, given a new suit with a bunch of new stuff, fought Captain America and his team, my best friend Ned became my Guy-in-the-Chair, tried to go after the Vulture, had my suit taken away, ditched my date and.. may have crashed plane into Coney Island  _ but- _ I think I handled myself pretty well. I took down the Vulture, and was even offered a spot in the Avengers! Turned them down though, I was just fine being friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Long story short, everything was going my way!

But one day something… weird happened. 

Yeah, that weird thing. The portal thing.

I was not ready for what was on the other side of that portal. Are you?


	2. Spider-woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets another Spider-person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I may need someone to help me with the science stuff in this fic. Not now but maybe when everything starts getting more serious. Not sure yet. Sorry for making you wait for a month for the next chapter, I'm just bad at time management.

Peter groaned. He had no idea where he was and was pissed. Any trace of the good mood he had this morning had faded away, replaced by annoyance. Oh yeah, and his back hurt too.

“Woah. You ok?” 

He opened his eyes at the unfamiliar voice, and blinked. There were spots in his vision and he couldn’t see a thing. His spidey-sense was also tingling at the back of his head for some reason, which was pretty annoying. He decided to ignore it.

“That was a nasty fall you took. What hurts?” the voice, a girl, pushed Peter into sitting position with relative ease. 

“Everything…” Peter muttered, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes. He coughed. Whatever happened in that portal, it did nothing good for his stomach. “And I feel like I’m gonna puke…”

“Yeah, that happens,” the girl said conversationally.

The ache in his stomach let up a little and his eyesight cleared slightly. He blinked, and gasped.

The girl that had helped him up was wearing a spandex outfit, incredibly similar to his own Spider-man suit, if it was white and black with a hood. There were teal and pink highlights and web patterns in a few spots on the suit. But it was undeniably a Spider-man suit, no matter how different it was to his own. 

Peter gaped at the girl, a loss for words. The “Spider-girl” (as he had dubbed in his head) waved her hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Earth to Spider-man? Spider-person?”

Peter’s head was close to exploding. His still-buzzing spidey sense was no help either. “How did you…” his spidey sense buzzed agitatedly in his head and the answer hit him. “You’re like me.”

The “Spider-girl” sighed. “You have literally no idea how many times I’ve heard that. But yes. I am Spider-woman,” she stepped back to gesture at her suit.

Peter stared at her in shock, then finally looking at his surroundings. He was propped up against the wall of what looked to be an under construction floor of a building, junk and rubble coating the ground, and stacks upon stacks of boxes surrounding them.

“Where am I?” Peter mumbled. 

“You fell out of the sky unconscious. I managed to catch you before you hit the ground and brought you here. Don’t worry, nothing’s broken.” Spider-girl pressed on his ribs and nodded. 

“What… who… what?” Peter said intelligently.

Spider-woman ignored him. Peter couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad sign. 

“We should probably go soon, I just came over here to find you in the middle of a fight, and I have no idea if he followed me here…” She paused. Peter felt another buzzing in his head, not signalling the presence of another spider person this time, but a buzzing he was very familiar with. 

**DANGER** .

“MOVE!!” they yelled, reacting on instinct, diving out of the way. The wall burst open and a large green and pink  _ thing  _ flew at them, screaming at the top of its lungs.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?!?” Peter screamed, clinging to Spiderwoman. 

“The Vulture,” she said grimly. 

“THAT’S THE VULTURE?!?!” 

“YES! Now move or else you’re dead!!” 

The thing gave another scream and charged at the spiders. Spider-woman webbed the Vulture’s eyes (now that Peter had a good look at it, it did look like a cross between a Toomes and an actual vulture), which sent him scrambling blindly towards them. Spider-woman grabbed Peter and yanked him out of the way with a yelp. She shot a few webs at its feet and wings, trying to slow it down.

“Hold on!!” Spider-woman yelled at Peter. She grabbed his arm and threw him out the window.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Peter shrieked. Turns out, the under construction floor was very high up in that building. The 53rd floor, to be exact.

Still screaming, he stretched out his arm and flicked his wrist at the building, expecting a web to attach itself to the tower. Nothing came out,  _ because his web shooters were still in his backpack in the building. _

“HELP!!!!!!!” Peter screamed, barreling towards the ground at top speed. 

There was another crash, and Spiderwoman leapt out the tower, wearing his backpack, and diving headfirst towards Peter. She shot a web at his back and yanked him up towards her, shooting another web at a nearby building. 

Peter let out another scream. Spider-woman grabbed him by the waist and started to swing.  _ God, this is awkward. _

Meanwhile, the Vulture had broken out of the webbing Spider-woman had incased him in earlier and was now chasing after the two.

Spider-woman cursed and rounded a corner. “I cannot get a break around here,” she grumbled. Peter privately agreed. 

She threw him in the air again to get a better grip. Peter wrapped his arms around her neck to avoid slipping through her grasp.

She rounded a corner and slipped between two houses. Peter reached over her shoulder to stick to the building. Being carried by someone else was really awkward. 

“Did we lose him?” Peter whispered. 

“Don’t know,” Spider-woman said. “I think so.”

She let go of him and jumped down from the building. Peter hesitated, peering around the building again, then climbed down into the narrow alley. A gate blocked off the sidewalk, and there was trash everywhere. 

“So… where am I? It looks like New York…” he eyed a gossip magazine in a discarded trash can nearby sporting the bold headline:  **Captain Stacy is the Lizard??** , “but it’s definitely not the New York I know. Or at least not Queens.” 

“It’s not. Your New York I mean. Listen, have you ever heard of alternate dimensions? Alternate universes?” Spider-woman shrugged off the backpack and threw it to Peter. 

Peter paused, catching the pack and staring at her. “Are you saying there’s a multiverse?” 

“Pretty much,” she said.

Peter considered this for a bit. “My head’s just not wrapping around this right now,” Peter said finally, shaking his head. “Can you get me home then?” 

Spider-woman regarded him thoughtfully for a bit, then nodded. “You can. Might take a bit, but I’ll help you come up with a good excuse for your aunt.”

“You know my aunt?!” Peter’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait- you know who I am?”

“Trust me, I know a Peter Parker when I see one. Long story. I’ll tell you about it later,“she started fiddling with a gadget on her wrist. Peter’s head was spinning. This was too much. Alternate universes? Multiple Peter Parkers?  _ Multiple Spider-men? _

Spider-woman continued to struggle with the thing on her wrist, grumbling. “Dammit Peni, why did she make this so difficu- oh finally.” A pink and white portal appeared in front of them, not unlike the one that took Peter to this universe. Peter backed away nervously. 

Spider-woman turned to look at him. “You coming?”

“Is it safe?” Peter asked, trying to sound unafraid. 

“Don’t worry. It’s a hundred percent safe. You might puke the first few times but that’s totally normal,” she said. 

_ Yes, and that’s very reassuring _ , Peter thought. 

“You coming spider-boy?” Spider-woman said, holding out a hand and walking backwards towards the portal. 

Peter hesitated, and grabbed her hand. She grinned. Her smile would clearly be seen through the mask. Then she dove headfirst through it. Peter was pulled off his feet and dragged into the portal with a yelp. 

The portal disappeared with a  _ pop _ , and an enraged Vulture crashed through the flimsy metal gate and fell in a dumpster with an unholy shriek of rage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah and it's been two years since the events of Spiderverse, so Gwen is 16, Miles is 15, and MCUPeter is also 15.


	3. Loomworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first glimpse the new Spider-base, Loomworld.   
> READ THE NOTES, ESPECIALLY THE END NOTES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always read my author’s notes for this fic. Or at least try to skim them. They cover some important info I may not be able to include in the chapters.
> 
> Anyway, follow my tumblr, where I draw and is the primary reason I don't update much, as I prioritize art over writing. I actually haven’t been posting in a while because I have artists block and writers block... but who knows, I might post art: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weishin-does-art

Going through that portal was like being taken apart, cell by cell, then having all those cells shoved through a long thin tube. 

It was horrible. 

Peter almost threw up twice while hurtling through that vortex of color and death, but it always slid back down. He was pretty sure the laws of space wouldn’t allow him to do so anyway. He could see Spider-woman cutting through the air in front of him with her body straight and arms at her sides, unlike the flailing tumbleweed motion Peter was performing. 

Finally a white light swallowed them and they were spat out onto solid ground. 

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, stumbling to his feet and willing himself not to fall. Spider-woman, on the other hand, looked completely fine, simply springing to her feet and stretching. 

“Oh that was horrible,” Peter gasped. 

“You get used to it. Just breathe,” Spider-woman said, continuing to flex her wrists.

The area they portaled to was a large, circular lobby. It was not unlike a hotel. The walls and dome-ish ceiling were made out of a shiny white metal with red and blue accent colors, and there were a bunch of automatic doors bearing the Spider-man symbol every 60 degrees around the lobby. Comfy chairs and tables were scattered about the room, occupied by people dressed in superhero suits Peter didn’t fully recognize. 

“Where are we?” Peter asked. 

“Welcome, to Loomworld!!” Gwen said loudly. Her voice echoed around the room, causing a few people to look up. “It’s basically the Spider-man base that we put in the middle of the multiverse,” she explained, her voice back to normal. 

“Dope,” Peter said. 

There was a small popping noise behind them, and Peter turned around to watch another portal materialize a few meters away and a guy  _ in a Spider-man suit just like his _ hop out and saunter through the door like it was just a normal Tuesday. Peter’s jaw dropped.

“Come on,” Gwen took his arm and pulled him through the largest door into a huge circular elevator. She pressed a button on the panel. The elevator shuddered, then started to go up.

Spider-woman pulled off her mask and shook out her hair. She looked about the same age as him, with blonde, side-shaved hair and a couple of eyebrow piercings. 

Peter stared at her, shocked she took off her mask. She caught his eye and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” she asked. 

“It’s just- aren’t you worried about me knowing your secret identity?” he asked. 

“Not really. You’re a spider person aren’t you?” she smiled, revealing a small tooth gap. “I know I can trust you. Spider people stick together, right?” she elbowed him gently. 

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Peter said lamely. 

“I’m Gwen by the way,” she said, holding out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said politely, shaking it. 

“So, how do I get home?” he asked. 

“Well, we first have to find your universe, and there are millions of them, so it might take some time… to be honest I’m not sure how it works, I’m not the best scientist here, I’m more of a musician…” Gwen trailed off with a shrug. 

“Wait, but how much time will it take?” Peter asked anxiously, his mind instantly latching onto the part about time. 

“Um… I think the longest was up to a week…?” Gwen phrased it more as a question than a statement.

“A WEEK?!” Peter exclaimed. 

Gwen held out her hands to try to calm him down. “Woah, it’s fine! That was a while ago, and it was only a beta version of the thing-” she was cut off by Peter freaking out again.

“But it’s Tuesday!!! I have school! And if Aunt May finds out I’m missing- oh my god AUNT MAY!!!” Peter moaned, covering his face. “She’s going to freak!”

Gwen grabbed his shoulders and turned his body to face her, completely serious. “It’ll all be fine,” she said sternly. “You’ll go home and everything will be fine. We’ll get you home before 7 am tomorrow, and May won’t know.” She let go. 

Despite this reassurance, Peter was still worried and really wanted to scream some more. But, he instead tried to calm his nerves by taking a few deep breaths. After a few moments, he started to feel better. He was trapped in  Damage Control’s Storage Vault overnight, he can survive this, especially if there were other people here to help him. 

“Okay. I’m okay.”

At this point the conversation fizzled out and both spiders fell silent. 

Peter took this time to process everything that had happened to him so far. He still hadn’t really processed any of this. At first, he had thought that all this was a very elaborate prank, which he quickly ruled out. Nobody with this much money to spend besides Tony knew he was Spider-Man, and he doubted Tony would want to waste his time doing all this. 

He briefly considered this was a dream, but he was fully conscious and felt the pinch he delivered to his arm. Not to mention the adrenaline rush he got from being attacked by an ugly, mutant version of the Vulture was enough to convince Peter that this was not a dream. 

But he still wasn’t entirely convinced, hence why he was unusually calm at the moment. His mind wandered and he wondered where the elevator was taking them. He also wondered why it was so slow. 

Gwen was absentmindedly picking at the loose threads on her mask. She looked down, realizing what she was doing and sighing. Peter didn’t know why he trusted her so much. It wasn’t really a gut feeling, more like something in his head that told him that she was trustworthy. She was a good friend so far, despite only knowing her for 15 minutes. Peter supposed it was comforting knowing another teenage superhero, even if it still hadn’t sunk in that she was a fellow Spider-person. It made him feel like he wasn’t alone. 

Of course, he always had Ned to talk about this stuff to, but to have an actual teenage superhero next to him, that probably went through the same crap as him, and understood the risks he took to do this, it was a nice thought. 

At this moment the elevator came to a stop and slid open, leading into a long hallway lined with doors. Gwen walked up to the nearest door and punched in a code, opening it, and motioned Peter inside. 

The two teenagers stepped into a much smaller living room. It was homey yet glamorous, wide open with a kitchen tucked in one corner. There was a dinner table near the kitchen and another coffee table in front of a full screen TV. The lights and technology were extremely advanced, perhaps more advanced than anything Stark Industries have ever designed. The walls, unlike the lobby, covered the metallic wall with patterned wallpaper. Textbooks and children’s toys were scattered around the room and a thick, red, fluffy carpet covered the floor. 

There were three people lounging around in front of the TV, and one baby, who was being carried by a tall middle aged man that looked vaguely familiar to Peter. The elevator doors shut and they simultaneously looked up.

“Gwen! I thought you weren’t coming until Friday?” a red-headed woman asked. She was very pretty, Peter noticed.

“Yeah, but I got a visitor.” Gwen moved aside and waved at Peter. Everyone in the room fixed their gaze on the newest Spider-man. He shifted uncomfortably under the spotlight.

“Is that supposed to be Peter?” a black boy wearing a hoodie (and the coolest shoes Peter had ever seen) around Peter’s age asked skeptically. He was lying on his stomach, doodling in his textbook on the ground. “He looks… cuter.” 

“I know right!! I couldn’t believe it either!!” Gwen said, wildly gesturing at Peter’s face. 

“Wow, okay. I see how it is,” the middle aged man said dryly. 

“He’s gotta point.” Peter jumped. Another Spider-man, this time in black and white wearing a fedora, suddenly appeared next to him to study his face. “Looks different than the rest of us.” Everyone gathered closer to the newcomer to study his face.

“But so does Pavitr and those two other Spider-men,” the red-head said.

“This one’s got more baby fat,” black-and-white added.

“I do not!” Peter said indignantly. 

“Yeah you do,” the middle aged man said. “Shorter too.”

“Okay what is this, criticize Peter Parker hour?” Peter pouted. 

“Ah ha!! So he  _ is _ a Peter!” a voice came from the ground. 

Peter looked down, confused. “John Mulaney?”

“I get that a lot.” A pig dressed in a Spider-man suit blinked up at him. 

Peter screamed. 

“Ham!” the boy wearing a hoodie admonished. “How many times do we have to tell you, when there’s a new guy, stay out of sight so you don’t freak them out!”

“I wanted to be a part of the group!” Ham protested, shrugging his shoulders. 

Peter stared in horror at the pig. It was a bizarre cartoon come to life. And Peter hated it.

The middle aged man stepped in front to block him from view. “You get used to him,” he said dully. 

“Oh come on, it’s just Ham,” hoodie-boy said. “The worst thing he’s ever done is dip his fries in ice cream.”

“If you tried it you would like it,” Ham snapped. 

“I-, I don’t like this…” Peter shook his head with a face. 

“Yeah, sorry about that kid. The name’s Peter Porker, Spider-ham,” the pig strolled up to him and held out his hand. Peter shook it, smiling nervously. He was very confused.

“Why are you a cartoon?” he blurted.

“Because.” Ham said, as if that settled the matter. Peter had no response to that. There was a bit of awkward silence following that.

“Okay then, since I’m making everyone uncomfortable, I’m going to leave now,” Ham put bluntly. “I have a hot dog with my name on it.” He then proceeded to dash away, leaving behind a cloud of cartoon dust. Peter stared at it in amazement. 

“Hi.” Hoodie-boy stuck out his hand. “I’m Miles Morales. I’m Spider-man.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said, taking a liking to him.

“Peter Parker. I was born in 1912. I’m a private eye.” The achromatic Spider-man waved. His voice was so low Peter doubted they were the same person. 

“We call him Noir,” Gwen said.

“I am Peter  _ B. _ Parker, but everyone just calls me Peter B. or PB for distinction,” the older man said, “and this-” he bounced the brown-haired baby in his arms “-is my daughter Mayday.”

“THAT’S MY DAUGHTER?!” Peter gaped at the baby. She stared at him and giggled, drooling all over her knuckles. She definitely had the Parker brown eyes.

“ _ My _ daughter, not yours. But if you get married and have kids, please do not name your kid Mayday, because that’ll just be confusing,” Peter B said, removing Mayday’s fist from her mouth. 

“Wait, but then who’s the mom?” Peter frowned. 

“That would be me,” the red-headed woman smiled. “Mary Jane Watson, but you can call me MJ. Pete- PB is my husband.” She held up her left hand, showing off a shiny gold band.

Peter stared at her. 

“ _ You’re _ MJ?” he asked. 

“Oh, so you know an MJ?” she asked.

“I mean, yeah? But her name is Michelle Jones, not Mary Jane. And she doesn’t look at all like you,” Peter said. Then a thought struck him and he screamed “WAIT I MARRY MJ?!?!”

“Are you not dating or something?” Gwen asked, slightly surprised. “The majority of MJ’s and Peter’s are dating around here. Except for those few that are dating alternate versions of me.” She made a face. “Gross.”

Peter stammered out an answer that no one could quite catch. 

“So what universe are you from, kid?” Peter B. asked. Peter (the younger Peter) was grateful for the subject change. 

“He doesn’t know,” Gwen answered for Peter. “He just appeared in my dimension, and we need to get him back to his dimension as soon as possible. Preferably by tomorrow morning.”

“Ohhh, okay,” Peter B nodded. Peter B handed the baby to Mary Jane. “New Peter, follow me.” 

Peter B motioned for him to follow him back into the hallway. Gwen gave Peter a little nudge forwards, nodding at him to go. 

“You can come too, Gwen. Actually, I’d prefer it if you and Miles come so you can keep the new Peter entertained.” Peter B said.

Miles perked up and immediately, Miles and Gwen seized both of Peter’s arms and marched him back into the elevator, excited. Peter B. pushed a button and the doors closed behind them. The elevator started to descend. 

“So, this is kinda a big deal. We don’t get a lot of teenage Spider-men around here- I know, it’s weird- so it’s cool to finally get someone our age,” Miles explained. 

“Yeah, even though a lot of Spider-men get bitten when they’re teenagers, most people here already graduated high school. And, they’re cool and all, but they’re just… old,” Gwen continued. She paused. “Okay maybe not  _ that _ old, but they’re in college. They don’t have time to deal with our ‘stupid teenage stuff’.”

“So thanks for not being old I guess,” Miles finished. 

“You’re welcome??” Peter said confusedly. 

The two teens continued to talk as Peter B. stood next to them awkwardly. 

“So what’s your universe like?” Miles asked. “Do you know a version of me?”  
“Um… no,” Peter tried to think of anyone that vaguely resembled Miles Morales.

“What about me? There are tons of universes where I know some version of Peter Parker.” Peter B. coughed awkwardly. 

“No- oh wait, yeah. I knew a Gwen back in elementary school I think…” Peter said. “I didn’t know her well though.”

“Probably for the best,” Gwen said with an odd expression. 

This statement was enough for things to get awkward, and they spent the rest of the ride down in silence.

“Okay, we’re here!” the older Peter said, and exited. 

“Well that was uncomfortable,” Gwen said under her breath. 

Peter pushed his discomfort to the back of his mind and trailed after the rest. This floor was reminiscent of Mr. Stark’s lab back home, except it was less of a mess, and much darker. Who’s idea was it to make the lab so dark? Peter slowed down to examine a small wristwatch that looked similar to Gwen’s, although this one was bigger, clunkier, and a bright red. 

“I’m going to go get Miguel. You know the rules, don’t touch anything and keep the newbie from getting sucked into a black hole or something. And go find Peni, we’ll need her,” Peter B. instructed Gwen and Miles. 

“Okay,” they said. 

Peter B. nodded and left.

“Come on,” Gwen motioned for Peter to follow them.

“PENI!” Miles yelled. “WE NEED YOUR HELP!!” 

“GO AWAY. I’M DOING MY SCIENCE HOMEWORK!!” 

They peered around the corner into an area that was sectioned off. Bits of machinery were scattered all over the place. Peter’s jaw dropped. In the center of the lab lay a round robot buried under tangled wires, and on top of it sat a small anime girl with short, choppy hair held out of her face with a single barrette. She was chewing on a pen with a frustrated expression, staring at a tablet in her other hand. 

“Hey Peni! Bad time?” Gwen asked. 

“Yes. Go away.”

“Peni, can you take a break right now? We have another accidental multiverse hopper, and he needs to get back to his dimension by tomorrow,” Peter B. stuck his head around the wall. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!” she exploded, her face contorted in anger. An agitated red throb mark appeared on her anime forehead. Peter let out a small “wow” under his breath.  
“My project has to be finished in a month!” Peni smacked her tablet on the robot. “I’m behind schedule!!” 

“Peni, this will only take a few hours. And whatever you’ll build, it’ll be good anyway,” Peter B. said tiredly, leaving no room for argument. 

“...fine.”

“Great. Now where’s Miguel?” Peter B. frowned. 

“In the back arguing with Lyra about something,” Peni slid down the robot and picked her way through the dozens of tangled wires. 

… 

“Okay, okay,” Miguel O’Hara, also known as Spider-man 2099, nodded after a short introduction and explanation. “And you want me to do this by when?”

“By tomorrow morning, please,” Peter pleaded.

Miguel snorted. “If you’re asking me to find your universe and to set up a portal there in 15 hours… ” 

Peter paled. 

“... I can do it in 10. But I need a sample of your hair.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief and plucked out a few strands of hair. 

“What’s the hair for?” he asked as he handed Miguel the hair. 

“People from different universes have differently coded DNA.” He placed the hairs in a small container in the console behind him, which then closed automatically and descended inside the machine. “My program will match your DNA with your universe.” Miguel pressed a few buttons on the console and a bright light came out of it, nearly blinding the other Spider-men in the dark room. 

Peter blinked frantically, trying to adjust to the light. Beside him, the other Spiders yelped and groaned in protest. 

Peter’s vision finally adjusted and gasped at the hologram that sprung out of it. The hologram displayed an intricate spider web, larger and messier than a normal web. Certain points in the web had little labels and dots. Peter hesitantly tapped one of the points in the web and the hologram zoomed in on that spot. 

“‘ _ Earth-11580. Distinguishing attributes: Darker, high smog levels, high crimes rates. Resident spider-man: Spiders-man, a hive-mind of thousands of spiders with the memories of Peter Parker _ ?!’” Peter read in disgust. 

“Yeah… we don’t really talk about  _ that _ Spider-man…” Peni grimaced from next to him.

“This,” Miguel motioned towards the web, “is the multiverse. Or more specifically, our little corner in the multiverse. Your universe is somewhere around here, we just need to find it.” He pulled up a computer and showed them a program displaying what Peter assumed was his DNA and a steady stream of data appearing on the screen. 

Peter stumbled backwards, stunned. He slapped his forehead in disbelief and mumbled a small “oh my god”.

“The multiverse is real,” Peter said to confirm to himself that, yes, this is happening. He just traveled across the multiverse. 

“I know, shocking isn’t it,” Miles smirked. 

“This is amazing!!” Peter yelled, clutching his head. “The multiverse is real!! Oh my god this is so cool!!!” 

“Yeah yeah, keep it down I’m working,” Miguel said, irritated. “I have to sort through almost 10,000,000 separate universes in 10 hours if you want to be home before anyone notices.”

“Yeah but I thought the multiverse was just theoretical. That completely changes how we understand the initial singularity. We're talking about an internal inflation system and how does that even work with all the quantum-” Peter cut himself off, realizing that he probably sounded like a nerd. “Sorry, I’m just,  _ really _ excited,” Peter felt his face heat up. 

“We’ll answer all your questions later, but right now, we need to work,” Miguel said.

“Miles, Gwen, can you take mini-Pete on a tour around the base while we work?” the older Peter asked. 

“Oh my god, you are gonna love this man,” Miles grinned and together with Gwen they half dragged, half pushed Peter out of the lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s the most important thing I have to say. Keep in mind that it’s been two years since the events of Spiderverse, and Peni was 14 when that happened (I KNOW!) Now, she would be 16, so she no longer looks like a baby and more like her comic book counterpart. Go search it up, I don't know how to insert pictures here. Sp//der is still the same though.
> 
> Baby Mayday! That is right, Peter B and MJ remarried and had a kid, Mayday. Yes that means the alternate universe Mayday will not be showing up and neither will Annie May, although I’ll most likely be referencing them. She’s about 6 months old.
> 
> I didn’t read any of the Spider man 2099 comics yet, so I do need to get on that. And I heard he got a new suit but we’re sticking to the classic dark blue and red suit like in the movie. Also to anyone who has not read the comics, Miguel is a genius when it comes to genetics, so the dna thing.
> 
> No, the Inheritors are not a thing. I might use the name for something else later though.
> 
> Loomworld is not the Inheritor’s base, it is just a little space in the middle of the multiverse Miguel found that he thought would be suitable for a base and would make it easier to dimension hop. He built a little building with help from the other Spideys, and funding from a few of the richer Spideys across the multiverse. I’ll get more into it in the next chapter. 
> 
> Does the dna multiverse thing make sense? Probably not. But that’s the closest thing to what I was picturing so unless there’s some nerd reading this that wants to help with the sciency stuff… we’re sticking with that.
> 
> Spiders-man is a thing. Look him up. I dare you.
> 
> I’m sure some of you are wondering why Gwen is friendlier to Peter here considering her best friend, Peter, died, simple. MCUPeter doesn’t look a lot like Peter B, which Gwen’s Peter was a mirror image of. So MCUPeter, while it’s mentioned here that he slightly resembles Peter B, he doesn’t remind Gwen as much of her Peter. Not to mention after 2 years of hanging around a bunch of alternate universe Peters would probably sort of numb her to seeing her dead best friend’s face. I feel like she's a bit OOC, but I kinda like it? She's more open and fun, and is definitely doing friends now. 
> 
> And yes, I did steal that line from Far From Home.
> 
> Sorry for making you read all this. Stay safe and remember, milk clogs your pores and traps the bad stuff in. Use water!


	4. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> So turns out, it got delayed for a month and a half. Sorry.
> 
> But yeah Miles and Gwen give Peter the grand tour, and there's something cool at the end that we learn more about I guess. I don't know I'm tired. 
> 
> Also the last time I checked this chapter was last week so idk is it good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I said this but the name of the actual base is called the Spider-base, not Loomworld. Loomworld is the part of the multiverse the base is in, or the dimension it’s in, i guess. I probably called the actual base Loomworld once in the previous chapter I think??? I can’t remember but if that’s the case im sorry.
> 
> I am very bad at descriptions of places, so I mainly skip over most of the tour while still leaving the basic layout of the base, as well as some concept art at the end. However, I will be describing them all in detail in later chapters that have Peter actually hanging out in those places.

“So first, this is obviously the lab,” Miles said as they exited Miguel’s workspace. “The Spider-base has 8 floors, which we did on purpose. The base is still under progress since we only started construction about 2 years ago now, but it’s mostly functioning. We’re on the 2nd floor right now. The 1st floor is the garage.”

“Why’s it so dark in here?” Peter asked curiously. 

“I dunno. Aesthetic I guess.”

Peter followed the other two out of the lab back to the elevator, intentionally lingering slightly behind to ogle the tech and gadgets he’d never seen before. While they were passing by Peni’s corner, the circular robot she was sitting on earlier peeked out from behind the fake wall and waved at them. 

“Come on, you can see the lab later,” Gwen ushered Peter toward the elevator before he could run over and dissect it. 

Miles, who was waiting in the elevator for them, reached out to press a button on the panel, then hesitated. “Where should we go first?” Miles asked Gwen.

“Garage first, and then just work our way up,” Gwen said, and pushed the _1_ button.

One long elevator ride down later, the doors slid open to the garage. And what a spectacle it was. 

Raised platforms displayed different types of vehicles, bikes, a jeep, etc. Although it was clear that this room wasn’t a priority when the base was built; the inside of the walls were still showing in some places, there were only a few vehicles in the garage; but in Peter’s opinion, the fact that there were Spider-man colors slapped on every jeep and motorcycle parked there far made up for the not so appealing interior design.

“OH MY GOD!!” Peter screamed. He ran out of the elevator to the middle of the garage, and whipped around to stare wide-eyed at the other two. “IS THAT A SPIDER-MAN THEMED JET?!” he gasped.

“Yup!” Gwen said. “But it hasn’t been used yet.”

“Wow…” Peter said in awe. He admired the sleek, military style airplane. Like everything else, it was silver-grey with red, blue, and black highlights. “Those are my colors…” he whispered. 

He diverted his attention to the motorcycles standing on another platform. Peter leapt over for a closer look. He noticed that a few of the bikes were painted different colors than the rest; like white and pink; or black and red; or black, red and yellow. Quite a few were black and red, actually. 

“Are these yours?” Peter asked Gwen and Miles. 

“Not yet,” Gwen shook her head, annoyed. “We’re not old enough, apparently. Which is stupid.”

“We don’t have our drivers license yet, of course we can’t use them,” Miles pointed out. 

“We became Spider-man when we were still in middle school, and that was fine, but we can’t drive a motorcycle because we’re “not old enough”? Come on,” Gwen argued.

“You think I could get one in the future?” Peter wondered aloud. 

“Sure, if you start hanging around a lot,” Gwen said. 

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed, having remembered something. “How do you guys travel across the multiverse? I know it has to do with the wristwatch goobers, but how does it work? Who made them? Can I get one?” 

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Miles held his hand up for silence, cutting off Peter’s oncoming questions. 

He took off a wristwatch similar to Gwen’s and held it up to show him. Peter scrambled down from the platform to see. Upon close inspection, there were two small knobs and a slightly bigger screen in the place of a watch face. The screen showed a tiny map of webs and dots. “These watches let us travel across the multiverse safely without our atoms wanting to give up and die when we’re in the wrong dimension,” Miles explained. “Miguel and Lyla made them, and Peni improved on it, so if you want one, or want to find out how they work, you’re going to have to ask them.”

“Wait, did you just say you die when you dimension-travel without a watch?” Peter said in shock. 

"We call it a goober," Gwen shrugged. 

“Goober?” Peter asked in disbelief. "You had the opportunity to name a dimension hopping wristwatch and you call it a goober?"

"I don't know why they called it that!" Miles wailed, "People around here just can't call things what they are! Peni calls her fucking Spider robot: Spider, but she can't fucking spell it. She spells it, with two '/', instead of an 'I'," he hissed, looking distressed.

"That's great, but going back to dying during multiversal travel?" Peter cringed. 

“Oh, yeah, you disintegrate if you stay in the wrong universe for too long without these,” Miles put the goober back on, the tension still in his voice. 

“And trust me, it is not pleasant,” Gwen deadpanned.

“Wait, but then am I going to disintegrate?? I don’t want to go!” Peter exclaimed, grabbing onto his arms as if he could hold himself together. 

“No you won’t. And stop that,” Gwen grabbed his arms and stilled his movements. She let go and put her hands on her hips. “I brought you here with the goober, so your atoms are pretty stable now. But, if you had stayed in my dimension for a few more hours, you would have started glitching.”

“Glitching?” Peter inquired. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty much what it sounds like. Your cells start decaying and you start glitching at random intervals. It. Hurts.”

“I’m the lucky guy that didn’t have to experience that,” Miles said smugly. Gwen punched him playfully in the shoulder, making him laugh. 

“Wow,” Peter said thoughtfully. He looked up. “So what’s next?”

… 

Miles and Gwen continued to lead him through the base, giving Peter a throughout workout as well as pointing out the different alternate universe Spider-men walking around, whom they had all given nicknames. These including “the British one”, “the Shakespearean one”, “Toby” (“My name’s not Toby!”), “clone”, “another clone”, “another clone but this time it’s a girl”, “the one with six arms”, and “the guy that always narrates his thoughts”. 

As the tour continued on, this what Peter learned: 

  * The second floor is the lab. Gwen and Miles had reluctantly allowed Peter to visit again to examine the tech being developed. He would have never left if Peni had not come around the corner to yell at them for disturbing her. 
  * A handful of Spider-men were from the future, or living in universes with futuristic technology. As a result most computers and machinery were incredibly advanced, Peter noticed. This excited Peter to no end, but he wasn’t allowed to take anything out of the lab. Which was understandable. (But he didn’t have to be happy about it.)
  * The floor Peter and Gwen first arrived in was the third floor, the lobby. It’s just for hanging out in, really. 
  * The fourth floor is separated into three major areas: the gym, dressing room, and the community kitchen. (They stopped at the kitchen for a bite to eat. Sometimes Spider-metabolism was a bitch.)
  * Fifth floor held the medical wing and meeting room. 
  * The sixth and seventh floors were sleeping quarters and personal rooms for the few Spider-men that spent a large amount of time at the base, including Miles and Gwen, who were part of the “original Spider-gang”. 
  * And the very top was what Miles and Gwen called the roof. 



“What’s on the top?” Peter asked. 

“Something cool,” Gwen replied, sounding like someone on the verge of spoiling a surprise party. 

“That tells me nothing,” Peter huffed. 

“You’ll like it, I promise.”

The elevator reached the eight floor with a _ding!_ And the group exited. 

Peter didn’t see what the big deal was. From what he could see, the floor was empty. No furniture, no rooms, and no other Spider-men hanging around, in contrast to the other 7 floors they had toured. Even the wall panels weren’t completely installed yet, leaving bits of the wall exposed, but unlike the garage, there was nothing else to distract from it. The only thing worth noting was that the ceiling was completely domed. And it was considerably smaller than the other floors. 

“Uh, the ceiling is kind of cool?” Peter said nonchalantly, trying not to be mean. 

“Yeah?” Gwen smirked. 

“Yeaah…” Peter said slowly, trying to appreciate the room. 

“I’m just messing with you,” Gwen laughed. “It’s technically supposed to be a storage room in the future or something.”

“So… is this like, some sort of secret hang out or something then?” Peter asked. 

“In a way?” Miles shrugged. He pounded his fist on a loose wall panel, causing it to fall out of place, revealing a passageway in the wall. Miles caught the panel before it landed on the floor, carefully placing it to the side. He motioned for the two to follow him before pushing himself, feet first, through the tunnel-like passage. 

Gwen went through after him, crawling in and disappearing. 

Peter hesitantly peered into the dark passage, watching the other two Spiders shuffle through the small tunnel and vanishing. “WHERE DOES THIS GO TO?” he asked loudly, his voice echoing. 

“JUST COME OUT!” “BUT PUT ON YOUR WEB SHOOTERS!” Miles added.

Peter frowned. Why would he need to put on his web shooters unless it was dangerous. “IS IT DANGEROUS?” he decided to ask. 

“NOT IF YOU PUT ON YOUR FUCKING WEB SHOOTERS!” Gwen exclaimed from the other end.

Peter gave in, taking out the web shooters from his backpack and slapping them on his wrists. He then proceeded to climb into the passageway, and crawl all the way through. 

On the other side, Gwen and Miles were waiting. Gwen helped him squeeze out, helping him stick to the side of the building. 

Wait. 

Once Peter had a good hold on the wall, he realized the implications of this situation and snapped his head up. His jaw dropped. 

They were hanging onto the outside of the Spider-base, and the surroundings were gorgeous. 

Peter could not describe the scene in front of him in any way that would do it justice. The base seemed to be suspended in midair, or perhaps was simply floating around like a planet, which would be more fitting seeing that everything else looked like the Milky Way galaxy. Bright lights flashed in the distance, and purples, greens, blues, and every color you could imagine clouded the void they were in. The only thing that told Peter that they were not in the middle of space were the gigantic webs strung across the void, connecting each other and glowing with an ethereal white light. It looked almost like…

“The multiverse…” Peter whispered in awe, remembering the hologram map Miguel O’ Hara had shown them. 

“Yeah…” Miles sighed in wonder. “It’s gorgeous isn’t it?”

“It looks like a nebula. But cooler!” Peter said excitedly. His eyes traced over each web, following the path of one fiber, which always split off into a million little ones. He remembered the comment Gwen and Miles had made before they went outside. “Wait, so are you guys not supposed to be out here?”

The two squirmed uncomfortably, confirming Peter’s fears. 

“Oh no, is it dangerous to be out here or something?” Peter worried. 

“Nooo, we’ve been coming out here for months and it’s not dangerous. Peter- the old Peter-” Gwen added at the confused look on his face “-just doesn’t want us going out here by ourselves. He thinks we could get lost or something. Which is why we do this.”

Gwen shot a thin rope of webbing at the wall of the base, and tied her waist with the other end. She stood up. And jumped outwards. Peter gasped. 

But it seemed like the multiverse had zero gravity, and the web held strong. Though she floated out towards the rest of the multiverse, the rope kept her from going too far. 

“It’s safe! Peni and Miguel have done this loads of times, Peter just worries!” Gwen yelled back to him. “Loads of people do this, we just sneak out here because Peter won’t let us.” 

“Yeah, Miguel has even said that it isn’t dangerous. Just make sure the rope is secure.” Miles stood up, having copied Gwen. He leapt out, colliding with Gwen, laughing. Gwen playfully pushed him away, also giggling. Peter smirked. They were cute. 

Well, he thought, standing up. Why not. It’s not like it’s more dangerous than… crashing a plane, per say. 

He squeezed out a long strand of webbing, tying one end around his waist and the other stuck securely to the wall. He stood up, hesitating, and jumped. 

He yelped, soaring past Miles and Gwen, who were hanging onto each other. There really was no gravity. The web caught him before he could go too far, allowing Peter to look around. He looked behind him at the base. 

The base itself was a shiny ball of metal. That’s the best he could describe it. It was a giant, round building, covered in silver sheets of metal on the outside, with no visible windows, secured where it was with giant spider webs. 

“So what do you think?” Miles asked, floating up to him. 

“This is awesome!” Peter gasped, rotating upside down in midair. “This is so cool! It’s like being in space! I’ve always wanted to go to space.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Gwen smiled. 

Peter squealed with delight as he performed two cartwheels, then proceeded to try to do a backflip in this not-space. 

“Oh, there goes some dude,” Miles pointed, distracted by something. Peter turned his head to look, and caught a glimpse of what looked like a shooting star. Another light followed soon after, allowing Peter a better look. The light blue bolt had come from the base to somewhere at the edge of the multiverse. 

“Peter look,” Gwen shook his shoulder. “That’s what the watches do. They sort of teleport you through the multiverse, and to whatever dimension you wanna go.”

“The glowy stuff in the spider webs? Those are the many, many universes.”

They floated in place for a bit, watching the light in silence. Miles broke the silence.

“Man, why haven’t I painted this already, that would look dope.”

“It would, you should do that.”

......  
  


**Hey y'all heres some concept art I doodled when thinking up this chapter:**

And the actual multiverse: Yeah remember this whole scene? This is it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miguel really went: “Imma build a base in this highly unstable void between dimensions that has not been studied or seen before and hope it doesn’t go to shit.”
> 
> Well. This chapter is late. But I’ve been really busy with drawing and school. And this chapter was just really hard to write in general because on the one hand: I want you guys to understand this whole world I have in mind because it’s not in the movies and just something I pulled out of my ass after reading the Spiderverse comic wikipedia page two years ago, but on the other, I’m bad at descriptions of places, so I’ve just been writing and rewriting this chapter to try and get it right before scrapping the whole thing. I’m sorry the tour didn’t have much (or even anything), but it was all a bunch of useless filler and I’d rather cut the fat. So sorry if you’re disappointed with how short this chapter is. And I hope it isn’t too crazy to scare you away.
> 
> The next chapter will probably be on time? It’s gonna be mainly dialogue and that part is really fun. But like I said, school, drawing. And since it’s the spooky season and also ace week is coming up soon, and I wanna draw some stuff for those. 
> 
> But yeah, follow my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weishin-does-art, join The Owl House cult and stan our lord and savoir Dana Terrace, absolute bicon and vanquisher of homophobes.
> 
> Anyone who can name every Spider-man I reference here gets A HUNDRED IMAGINARY DOLLARS, plus A FREE PET FURBY! PUT YOUR GUESSES IN THE COMMENTS NOW!
> 
> Edit: okay,,, so I forgot they called the dimension traveling gear "goobers", so I fixed that lol


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a lot of dialogue, and it's sort of a fun time comparing universes and such but maybe it's not a fun time idk >:) but also ;-:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve honestly stopped caring about my update schedule, it’s absolutely wack and I can not get on top of it. 
> 
> Also, this is really dialogue heavy, but it’s a fun time! (Sort of.) And it was a fun write. I actually struggled way less on this, I love doing dialogue! Did that prevent me from being hella late? No. And keep in mind that when someone says “Peter”, they’re most likely referring to Peter B. 
> 
> And should I change Peter B. to just PB to make it easier to distinguish between Peter and Peter B.? And follow up question, does Mayday and Mary Jane look too similar? Should I change that as well? I ask this because my big smooth brain always confuses Strange and Stark whenever I’m reading a fic with those two in the same scene. Please let me know what’s easier for you to read!
> 
> A LONG AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM BUT SOME OF IT IS IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY FOR COMIC BOOK READERS.

**HI! IM SORRY IM TYPING SOMETHING HERE BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTES SO IM JUST TELLING YOU HERE IT WOULD BE MORE BENEFICIAL FOR YOU AS THE READER IF YOU DID. YOU DON'T HAVE TO NOW BUT IF YOU'RE CONFUSED YOU SHOULD AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH THE CHAPTER.**

After they had wrapped up the tour and went back inside, Miles and Gwen brought him back to Miles’ room and bombarded him with questions about his own universe. 

_“Is your universe really weird?”_

_“Are humans the dominant species in your universe?”_

_“What time do you come from?”_

_“Is your universe set in the future?”_

_“Did your dimension discover aliens existed yet?”_

Most of the questions Peter really didn’t know how to answer, especially considering that he had only briefly visited 1 other universe. He had no idea if something in his universe was weird or unusual. So the questions turned more towards pop culture. But it seemed most things in their dimensions were relatively the same. 

Miles had grabbed a few bags of chips along the way, and Peter was now laying on Miles’ bed, taking Doritos from Gwen, who was sitting on the ceiling and had put on a fuzzy white hoodie over her suit. Miles was spray painting a canvas to recreate the scenery from outside. His room was about the same size of Peter’s bedroom back home, and was plastered wall to wall with posters and various pieces of artwork. 

“Does Star Wars still exist in your universes?” Peter asked curiously. 

“Yeah,” Gwen said, dropping a few chips on the floor below her. “But the franchise went out of business after the mess that was the prequels.” 

“The sequels are so much better,” Miles said absently, shaking a can of pink spray paint.

Peter spat out his Doritos. “The _sequels_ are better than the originals??” Peter said in equal parts disgust and disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Miles accidentally sprayed the paint in the wrong place, making him groan. “Shit. But yeah, the original was a train wreck. Weird characterization, and they kept changing a bunch of stuff based on fan reception. It was bad.” 

“Huh,” Peter stared at the floor, wondering if Miles’ universe was batshit crazy. “Weird. In my universe it’s the other way around.” 

Miles laughed. “Can’t imagine it. George Lucas was a terrible director.” 

Gwen and Peter both stared at him, dumbfounded. Gwen shrugged and went back to eating. 

“What about superheroes? What other superheroes are in your universe?” Miles asked, deciding to throw in the towel for now, and removing the canvas he was previously working on, replacing it with a half-finished painting of Ironman, Spider-man, and various other superheroes Peter didn’t know. 

“Well, my universe has the Avengers,” Peter said thoughtfully. “Ironman, Captain America, Black Widow, the Hulk…” he hesitated, “well the Hulk hasn’t been around for awhile… and I guess the Avengers haven’t been The Avengers lately…” he trailed off. 

“What do you mean?” Miles paused. 

“The Avengers split up,” Peter said, wincing. “They had this whole fight or something? But now Captain America and a handful of other Avengers are on the run.”

“Oh yeah, I think something like that happened in Peter- the old Peter- ’s universe a while back,” Miles said thoughtfully, brows furrowed in the effort to remember. 

“Really!?” Peter snapped his head up, staring at Miles.

“Well, yeah. I don’t know why it’s such a shock to you, things in some universes are bound to be to same-”

“What happened to them?” Peter asked urgently, wondering if they split up for good. 

Miles shrugged. “I’m not from that universe. How should I know?” 

“Oh…” Peter frowned. He thought back to Miles’ words. A while ago. Does that mean they were still split up? Or did they reconcile? He needed to know more. 

“What about you Gwen?” Peter asked, turning to Gwen. “Are the Avengers still together in your universe?” 

“The Avengers don’t even exist in my universe,” Gwen said with a shrug. 

“WHAAAT!” Peter exclaimed in disbelief, making the other two jump. 

“None of them??” Peter stared at her, mouth agape. 

“Nope,” Gwen shook her head. “There are barely any superheroes in my universe. I’m one of the only ones.” 

“That’s not true, you have Captain America, right?” Miles pointed out. “We met her while busting that MGH ring, she was really cool.” 

“Yup. Captain America is the only one of those guys I know of that exists,” Gwen nodded. She peeled herself off the ceiling and lowered herself onto the floor with one hand, and bounced back onto the bed next to Peter “I’m sure all the others exist in my universe, they’re just not superheroes,” she waved her hand dismissively. 

“So no Tony Stark?” Peter asked, intrigued. 

“Oh him? Yeah he’s still around. He’s… Ironman, right?” She looked at Miles for confirmation. He nodded. “Yeah, Ironman. He runs Stark Industries and Starkbucks.” 

“...don’t you mean Starbucks?” Peter hesitantly corrected her. 

“No. Starkbucks. Bit of a strange departure from weapons and tech manufacturing but, eh. At least it’s less destructive. And before you ask, the coffee is fine,” she finished, sounding very unimpressed. 

Peter thought this over in his head. Interesting. He snickered at the thought of Tony dressed in the Starbucks mermaid’s crown and outfit, on the front of a coffee cup. He wasn’t above it. 

They both looked at Miles, prompting him to speak. 

“My Tony Stark is still Iron Man,” Miles said. “Most of the superheroes in my universe are mostly the same compared to every other universe, more or less.” 

“Aww… nothing weird or unusual about your universe?” Peter grinned. 

“...there are a few…” Miles said, looking pained, “But I don’t wanna talk about it. Oh!” he snapped his fingers, his mood changing from sad to engaged in a split second. “Nick Fury is black. That’s different from Peter B.’s universe.” 

“Nope,” Peter shook his head. “My universe’s Nick Fury is black too.”

“Oh. Nevermind then,” Miles shrugged, apparently not being able to think of anything else. 

“So, Captain America. Who’s he in your universe?” Peter asked Gwen, diverting his attention to her. 

“He?” Gwen said, looking confused. “No, she.” 

“So your Captain America is genderbended?” he asked, surprised. He shouldn’t have been, really. 

“Hmmm…” she put her finger on her chin thoughtfully. “From what I’ve seen of Miles’ and Peter’s universes… probably. But how do you know it’s not your universe that’s a genderbend, huh? Maybe mine is the norm,” she said arrogantly. 

“Nope, three universes against one. Your universe is the weird one.” Miles pointed out, causing Gwen to glare at him good naturedly. “But also superior in terms of Captain America,” Miles added, completely unobliged. 

“How so?” Peter asked. 

“Because she didn’t spend literally a century stuck in a block of ice and instead traveled across multiple realities for 75 years like a badass, also she’s way nicer,” Miles grinned, then paused with a frown, “...But that could just be because my Captain America is kind of a dick. And,” he snapped his fingers and pointed at them, “Gwen’s Captain America is Sam Wilson.” 

Peter did a double take, though he was less surprised now. Maybe he’s becoming numb to all these differences across the multiverse. 

“Well, good for her!” Peter blinked. “So she was born a century earlier?” 

Gwen gave an unsure shrug, mumbling a vague “Idunno”.

“Then what happened to Steve Rogers?” Peter asked, wondering if he too, had taken up the title of Captain America, or if he had been swapped out with Sam completely. 

“You mean the guy that drew all the Captain America comics?” Gwen frowned. “My dad is obsessed with those comics, he owns all of them. I sometimes lend them to Sam, she thinks they’re funny,” she told Miles.

“Captain America drew his own merch?” Peter snorted at the absurdity of it.

“I guess? I only know the guy because of my dad,” Gwen said. “Also I hang out with Captain America sometimes.” She jumped backwards onto the bed and reclined, propping her head up with arms, relaxing her sore muscles from earlier today’s crime fighting. 

“Okay then… what other superheroes are in your universe then?” Peter asked. “I have Mr. Stark, Captain America, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor,” he ticked off on his fingers, “Scarlet Witch, the Vision, War Machine, Falcon, Ant-Man, this new guy, I think he’s called the Black Panther, me (obviously), there are a few down in Hell's Kitchen I believe, and that’s all I know of.” 

“That’s it? My universe has way more,” Miles remarked, now finishing up his painting. “And Peter B’s universe has… hundreds of them. Like, who even needs so many?” 

“I only recognize Captain America, and the Falcon. And that’s it. There aren’t many,” Gwen said. 

“Which heroes are in your universe, Miles?” Peter asked him. 

“No idea, man. To be honest, I’ve never been super into the superhero stuff, which is ironic,” Miles said, now finishing up the Spider-Man mask. “Getting into the hero stuff was only because I made a promise.” He looked like he was about to continue, but then shut his mouth quickly and fell silent. 

Peter briefly considered asking Miles if he wanted to talk about it, but decided against it. 

“Well, I’m done,” Miles said, putting down his stuff. Peter ogled at the painting, thinking it was fantastic, which it truly was. 

“I like it,” Gwen gave him a thumbs up. 

“Wow, you’re really good. I could never,” Peter stared in awe at his art. Miles subtly grinned and puffed up a bit. 

“You think?” Miles grinned. 

“Yeah! Ironman looks amazing!” Peter nodded vigorously. 

“Well, I’m done for now. Let’s go see what Noir is doing,” Miles said, putting away his art supplies. 

“Alright.” Gwen got up from the bed. 

“That reminds me,” Peter stood up and lowered his voice. “What was up with the pig earlier?” he hissed. 

“What, you gotta problem with cartoons?” Miles raised an eyebrow, grinning. 

“No, I just-” 

“It’s an inside joke. But you’ll definitely be seeing more of him if you end up hanging around here more,” he said mischievously. 

If he ended up hanging around more. Well, Peter supposed he would. 

… 

“Hi Peter. Hi Mrs. Watson.” They greeted the couple as they entered the room Gwen had brought him to earlier. They were sitting at the dining table, and Peter B was carrying Mayday in his lap. Noir was leaning against the wall at the corner of the room, trying to appear intimidating, and the cartoon pig was sitting on the couch reading, a pair of reading glasses perched on his snout. 

“Hey.” Peter B glanced up briefly, as Mayday was trying to keep his attention with her antics. “Miguel is still doing whatever he’s doing, and Peni’s helping him, which means you two are going to have to drag her out of the lab for dinner tonight.” 

“Oh are we ordering?” Gwen asked brightly. “Then can we stop ordering from Miles’ universe? Their food is really bad,” she said in a nasally voice, and Miles gasped, offended. 

Peter followed Miles and Gwen to the other side of the room. The trio sat on the fluffy carpet next to the coffee table, though Miles flopped back onto his stomach and took out his textbook to start drawing in it again. Peter took out his homework with the intention of working on it, but he knew he’d probably never get around actually doing it. _Eh, I’ll just copy off of MJ at school._

“...so what do you kids want for dinner? We’re ordering from Peter’s universe,” Mary Jane said, scrolling through her phone. “New Peter? What do you want?” she asked, looking up and making eye contact. 

“Oh I’m not too picky, you guys can choose,” Peter said hastily, not wanting to be too much trouble. 

“Alright, if it’s okay with you. How about Thai?” Mary Jane said, lowering her gaze back to the screen. 

“Sounds good ma’am,” Peter said, perfectly content with her decision. 

The rest of the Spider-men voiced their agreement as well. 

“Ok, then, what do y’all fuckers want,” Mary Jane asked nonchalantly. 

“MJ!!” her husband gasped, covering the baby’s ears. 

“What? She’s growing up in New York, she’s gonna hear it all the time. Teach them young!”

Peter snickered. He could perfectly picture those words coming out of MJ’s mouth. Maybe they were pretty similar. 

He began attempting to do his chemistry homework, thinking it would probably be the easiest and fastest to do. Next to him Gwen was on her phone, no intention to do any schoolwork while she was visiting the Spider-gang. 

After a few minutes, her phone pinged and she sharply inhaled. “Shoot. I gotta call my dad to tell him I’m out. No idea what I’m gonna say to him, but wish me luck,” she got up and walked out of the room into the hallway. 

“Good luck,” Miles said. 

“Just text him. That way your wobbly teenage voice won’t betray your already very flimsy lies,” Ham spoke up for the first time since they entered the room, which terrified Peter. 

“Thaaanks,” Gwen said sarcastically, and closed the door behind her. 

Any concentration Peter had earlier was completely shattered by Ham’s John Mulaney sounding voice. Just something about his voice… was just very unsettling. His eyes continually flitted back and forth between his homework and the pig, and tried not to stare at the flat, 2 dimensional being next to him. 

“So how are ya liking things here, kid?” Peter whipped around and yelped at Spider Noir’s face (or rather, mask) staring at him from only a few inches away. 

“Uh, it’s nice. A bit strange, but nice,” Peter said nervously. Spider-noir straightened up, his dark trench coat blowing around in the non-existent wind, and sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor next to them, and just stared at Peter. 

This made Peter rather uncomfortable. Not only was Noir massively intimidating but Peter just didn’t want to be the center of attention. …even though it was only Noir was paying attention to him. 

“Noir, stop freaking him out, it’s weird. He’s not a mob boss or anything,” Miles rolled his eyes at the taller man. 

“I’m not staring. I’m just observing him.” 

“That’s the same thing.” 

“Agreed. That’s terrifying,” Gwen said, having finished her call and came back to the group. 

“So how’d it go?” Ham asked dryly, taking off his reading glasses and giving her a look. 

She shrugged. “It was fine. He actually didn’t say much. I honestly don’t think he really knew what to say.” 

“Awww… lucky. Whenever I call my parents about stuff like this they’ll completely freak out, and then my mom will demand to talk to whatever adult is nearby, and my dad will… 

Peter smiled to himself, and allowed the steady conversation to wash over him so he could now actually focus on his own thoughts. He pulled out his chemistry notebook and flipped it open to a blank page, putting it on top of the actual assignments he’d been given. Rather than continue the hopeless pursuit of completing his homework, he sharpened his pencil and started to jot down questions and observations about the multiverse. 

The American education system would be proud. 

Time passed relatively quickly, in which at one point Miles struck up a discussion about the science of alternate universes with Peter, which lasted for a good half hour, and Peter B. contributed as well by sharing some of the science behind dimension traveling. Through this, Peter also learned his older alternate self had a graduate degree in biophysics and his doctorate in biochemistry, which he was greatly impressed by. 

_Maybe I’ll go down the same path?_

That would actually be some accomplishment for a high schooler that was barely hanging onto a 3.0.

At one point Peter B. left to pick up the takeout, and left the baby Mayday in care of Mary Jane and the company of the other Spider-people. And Peter had to admit, his future daughter was really cute. 

“I’m back with Thai!” Peter B. announced, plastic takeout bags in both hands, backflipping out of a portal incredibly similar to Gwen’s portal, except this time it was a bold red and blue. 

“Oh, good. I’m starving. Noir, can you get plates, please?” Mary Jane asked, as she began to make Mayday’s formula. “And wash off all that paint on your fingers, Miles.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“It’s not toxic, it’ll be fine.” 

“You two go get Peni,” Peter B. nudged Miles and Gwen. He placed the bags down on the table. “Heaven knows she won’t come up to eat until she’s done with her stuff.” 

“Nah nah, I’ll go.” Ham jumped down from his spot on the couch. 

Peter simply stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Should he help with something?

“Hey, come sit down!” Gwen suddenly appeared to his left and guided him to a chair next to her, and passed him a takeout box, as well as a fork and a spoon. He popped it open to reveal the larb he asked for. 

Peter smiled, his mouth starting to water. He only then realized how hungry he really was, having eaten nothing but a bag of chips and an apple since about 6 hours ago, and he lost his sandwich earlier. He wondered if alternate universe food was as good as his universe’s food. 

“Thank you,” he said politely to his hosts. May didn’t raise a rude little bitch. 

Just then Ham burst through the doors, Peni trailing behind him with a sour expression. 

“Could you not have brought my food down instead?” she groaned, dropping down onto the chair next to Peter and putting her elbows on the table. He recoiled in slight disgust and shock, as he noticed a large black spider perched on her shoulder. 

“No. You come up here to eat or you don’t eat at all,” Mary Jane sternly told her off, crossing her arms. She pushed a takeout box to Peni before adding as an afterthought, “Also your lab is really dirty and that would probably be unsanitary.” 

Peni’s mouth formed a thin line, but she didn’t say anything in response, being unable to think of a good retort. 

Peter picked up his fork and dug into his meal. As it turns out, larb from an alternate universe does taste the same.

“So what’s your universe like, mini Peter?” Mary Jane asked curiously, feeding Mayday her bottle. 

“Um, it’s fine. I don’t know, I don’t really have anything to compare it to,” Peter took a sip of water. 

“You’ve been to my universe,” Gwen pointed out with her mouth full, using her fork to swirl her noodles around in her bowl. Miles shot her a critical look. 

“Yeah but I’ve only been there for like, 5 minutes. That’s not enough time to notice things or compare and contrast.” 

“Okay, fair.” 

Peter resumed eating, and his mind wandered back to the issue of the Avenger’s break up. He peered up at Peter B, who didn’t notice and simply went on eating. It was the perfect opportunity to find out more about that. 

Maybe he should ask about it? 

“So what’s up with the Avengers in your universe?” Peter asked casually, picking at his larb. 

“I work with them every once in a while,” Peter B said. “But take my advice kid, and that goes for you too, Miles,” Peter B said, completely serious, pointing his spoon at them. “Don’t join the Avengers. They may be saving the universe every single week but it’s exhausting. You don’t want to be saving the world every single week, and there’s gonna be government guys trying to boss you around constantly. Trust me on this.“

“To be fair, the government is always trying to boss us around anyway,” Peni rolled her eyes, stabbing her food. 

Peter frowned. ‘Government people trying to boss you around’ sounded much too similar to what happened to the Avengers. That doesn’t sound good. 

“...and it’s all because of that damn horse!” Ham exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table, making them all jump. (Most of those seated at the dinner table weren’t aware of what Ham meant, and decided to ignore that last statement.)

“Soo… are they still around?” Peter pried further. 

“Of course they are. Why?” Peter B. frowned. His eyes widened, and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Oh… are your Avengers… dead?”

“What?! No no, they just split up,” Peter clarified quickly. 

“Wait… The Superhero Civil War just happened?!” Peter B. exclaimed, smacking his hands down on the table, and Mary Jane gasped. “Wh- but you’re so young!” 

Civil War? Is that what they were calling it? Hardly a war, but okay. 

“It’s not called that in my universe, but yeah I guess,” Peter nodded. 

“Oh my god… That must be so hard for you,” Mary Jane said softly. 

Peter looked down at his food. “Yeah… it’s kind of unbelievable that they would just… split like that. I mean, they’re supposed to be the Avengers, right? It sucks to see them fight… and now they’re not even a team anymore, you know?” 

“Absolutely,” Peter B shook his head, sounding bitter. “Did they drag you into it as well?” Peter B took the other Spider-man’s uncomfortable silence as confirmation. “It’s shocking, I know. But it’ll get better, eventually,” the man said softly. 

_O...kay?_ Why were they acting like someone died? It wasn’t that bad, and yet they were acting like Peter was traumatized by the small airport fight. No no, the plane crash was… much more traumatizing. It's a bit of an overreaction. 

He awkwardly cleared his throat with a cough. “So are your Avengers back together?” 

“Yes.”

So there was a possibility they could get back together. Interesting. 

“How did they get back together?” Peter asked.

“Look, mini me,” Peter B. put down his spoon, and gave him a look. “If you’re making it your mission to try and get the Avengers back together, don’t bother. The Civil War was a mess, and it’s not your responsibility to fix it. Just focus on preserving your identity right now, that’s what’s important. Make sure your Aunt May is safe, and don’t make a deal with the devil,” he finished, and resumed shoving food into his face. Peter could only stare. 

“Wait, what are you talking about,” Peter said, confused now. 

“What are you talking about?” Peter B replied, looking equally as perplexed. 

“I’m talking about the Avengers’ fight!!” Peter said, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

“Exactly! The Superhero Civil War!” Peter B said, his voice growing louder. Everyone else at the table watched them as if it were a wildly entertaining tennis match. 

“It wasn’t that big of a fight to be called a war, what!? We just beat each other up at the airport and I think there was some stuff going on between the Avengers themselves but what do you mean _my identity_???” 

Peter B. and Mary Jane paused for a moment, staring at him open mouthed. Finally Mary Jane spoke. 

“Your identity? As in who you are under the mask?” she said carefully. She put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on the back of her hands and stared at him. “Unless your identity is public?” 

“No! I do have a secret identity,” Peter assured them. “But I don’t see what it has to do with the ‘Superhero Civil War’,” he said, using air quotes. 

The couple turned to each other, frowning in confusion. They turned back to him. “Was your identity not revealed during the War?” 

“No. And I wouldn't really call it a war.” Peter’s heart suddenly dropped. “Did that happen to you?”

“Yes!” Peter B. exclaimed. 

The others around the table sucked in their breath, though Miles and Peni tried to pretend they somehow couldn’t hear the conversation, and continued eating as if nothing was wrong, perhaps to try and give them the impression of privacy. 

“...what was supposed to happen?” Peter asked in slight horror. 

“Well…” Peter B. grimaced, leaning back in his chair. His hand moved up to cover the lower half of his face. “...in summary, the Superhuman Registration Act passed, Iron Man and Captain America went head to head, Iron Man supported it, Captain America opposed it, and I joined the wrong side.” 

Peter snapped his head up, staring wide eyed at the man.

“Tony… convinced me to reveal my identity to the whole world, and a big fight happened. I realized how big of a mistake this all was, fought Tony Stark himself, barely escaped, joined Cap’s Secret Avengers, and after it was all over, my identity was still out…” his voice became bitter, “...and I had to make a deal with the devil to change the past so people would stop attacking me out in the open.” 

Peter blanched. Ok, but maybe that only applied to his universe. Just because it was like this in one dimension, doesn’t mean his Mr. Stark was the same. 

But… 

Didn’t Tony offer to make him an Avenger?

And didn’t he offer a brand new, shiny metallic Spider-man suit to go along with it? 

Tony had later told Peter that he, in fact, was serious about the offer. It blew Peter’s mind, and he almost accepted again because he impressed Mr. Stark so much he was given the opportunity to become an Avenger. 

If he actually accepted, that meant he had to sign the Sokovia Accords, which admittedly, Peter hadn’t looked too much into. If he did sign those Accords, did that mean he also had to reveal his identity? If he had accepted the day Mr. Stark asked him to join the Avengers, would he have been pushed to tell everyone during the press conference? Have his own little “I am Iron Man” moment? 

Peter B. said he had joined the wrong side. Was he the same? 

But things did go differently in his own universe, so maybe not.

His head hurt. 

“What? I never heard about that before!” Peter heard Miles exclaim. “It’s not a great conversation piece, Miles.” 

“So in your universe… Tony Stark was evil?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

“No, he’s not evil,” Peter B said thickly, averting his eyes. “Me and MJ have worked with him a lot, and he’s fine now. There was just… a lot going on at the time. But I don’t completely trust him either.” 

“Oh…” Peter sucked in his breath. As he ducked his head, he noticed Mary Jane staring at him scrutinizingly. 

“How did they get back together, out of curiosity,” Peter said, and this time he was being truthful. 

“Multiple world-threatening events,” Peter B and Mary Jane said simultaneously, looking very tired. 

Peter winced, and returned to his half-eaten food. Maybe he’d think about it later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long author’s note so sit tight. 
> 
> TO CLARIFY. THIS IS NOT ANTI-TONY STARK. IT WON’T BE ANTI-TONY STARK. I’M JUST GETTING SOME EMOTIONS, AND SOME CONFLICT HERE, FOR PLOT REASONS LATER ON, OK? Though I absolutely don’t agree with many of earth 616 Tony’s actions, especially during the Civil War, I think MCU Tony is a much better version of Tony, and I do like him a lot. 
> 
> Also, I’m going off in a different direction when it comes to the comic’s Spider-man, aka Peter B. As far as I know, comics!Peter is on good terms with the Avengers, and has joined them many times and has done many team ups. Here, Peter B., who replaces comics!Spidey in this fanfic canon, also doesn’t hate the Avengers, and often does team ups with them. But considering the mess that was Civil War, I doubt he would be on board with joining the Avengers ever again, though maybe only sometimes when the original members aren’t quite around. 
> 
> IF YOU AREN’T A MARVEL COMIC FAN OR JUST NEED A REFRESHER ON THE SUPERHERO CIVIL WAR READ THIS: It was an actual war amongst the superheroes, and it was much more political and more about superhuman rights. Basically, the government passed the Superhuman Registration Act, which would force anyone with superhuman abilities to reveal their identities to the US government and register themselves as a superhuman, and receive training. If they didn’t they were enemies of the US or something. The main conflict between Tony and Steve affected everyone, whereas in the movie I feel like it would have been much better resolved if they had actually communicated. It was super messy and I honestly take Captain America’s side here because in my mind, it basically gives the government control of these people’s bodies, and that just feels really gross to me, not to mention actual violence was used to make superhumans comply. Peter B. wasn’t lying when they said Tony Stark made some really questionable choices, like actual bad decisions that eventually resulted in the murder of Steve Rogers and the death of many other superheroes. I’m not going to get super into it in the fic because I just don’t have the energy or the brain power to argue about it and I only really brought it up for other reasons. It’ll be much more upbeat and fun later on, I promise. Also the whole “deal with the devil thing” was a trade Mary Jane and Peter B. made with the sort-of Satan of the Marvel universe, Mephisto, where they traded their marriage and any memories of them being married for the decision to put Peter’s secret identity out in the open to be changed, and no one remember his secret identity, as well as to save Aunt May’s life, for she was assasinated. It’s hella weird and I think there was some controversy over it, but moving on. 
> 
> IF YOU ARE A MARVEL COMIC FAN READ THIS: I really can’t remember if Peter and Mary Jane were able to remember the Mephisto deal or that his identity was once out in the open, but if they didn’t, I changed it a bit to suit my needs. Yes, they remember it now, no, his identity isn’t still in the open, and I am aware that I didn’t bring up Aunt May’s almost death because I felt that would be too hard for Peter B. to talk about. That’s all I really needed to say. 
> 
> And on a happier note, I have no clue what’s going on in the Ultimate universe, I have no idea what the Avengers are like there, from what I remember in one comic Tony Stark was working for Shield or something, or he was wearing the Shield outfit, so I dunno what’s going on there, and have nothing to talk about. I heard some really gross stuff about that universe as well, so I’m not sure if there’s anything amazing about that universe besides our lad Miles Morales himself. Hence why I focus more on Gwen’s universe because I just find that more interesting.
> 
> And though this chapter is done, I do want to explore the multiverse a bit more and compare and contrast because that’s just really entertaining for me, and I’m sure it is for you too! I think the biggest appeal of the multiverse is just comparing universes. So leave a comment saying what you want the Spider-gang to discover, or discuss, or explore in the multiverse, and maybe provide a description for it because I might not know about it, or a comic recommendation if you can so I can read it for myself. But absolutely no Spider-ham universe. That’s terrifying to me and I will not write it. I refuse. 
> 
> Oh, and I’m 90% sure everything else I said in this chapter is actually canon. Tony Stark owns Starbucks in Gwen’s universe. I am not making this up. Look it up! Anthony Stark, Earth-65: “Son of Howard Stark, Anthony Stark was a billionaire industrialist, weapons manufactures, and coffee magnate. A head of such companies as Stark Industries and Stark Bucks…” But alas, we are not blessed with the image of Tony Stark wearing the Starbucks mermaid’s outfit. 
> 
> As for the ending… well… tell me what you think. I don’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe y’all. Wear masks.


End file.
